To Tame A Beast You Need An Angel
by Aoiki Chojutsuka
Summary: Kevin follows a kitten with the symbol of the Omnitrix in order to be changed back to normal.But an unexpected turn leads Ben to an injured human Kevin who can't remember anything.Ben helps Kevin and ends up head over heals. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**At last! With summer on its way I now have the time I need to write! So I decided why not start with a Kevin/Ben fic? The plot bunnies attacked full force so even though there's Ben 10 Alien Force this fic takes place in the oldies. I am really not sure how long this fic shall be, but do know this it shall be finished! Even if it takes my dying breath! Yea, anyways reviews make me write quicker even just views help with that, constructive criticism is welcome, flames keep my cold below zero bedroom warm so I can feel my fingers better to type more. **_

_**Disclaimer – All I own is the kitty…but I totally owned Ben in ping-pong yesterday! XD **_

"Kevin," a voice whispered into the wind, "Kevin, oh Kevin wake up."

Kevin's beastly eyes open to the inky blackness of the sky above. Everything seemed fine, but he knew better, nothing was fine in his life; not now not ever. With senses on high alert he rose from his make shift bed and stared at the small brown kitten sitting on his lap as if he wasn't the horrid creature he was. Normally he would have tossed the kitten, but he found this kitten unusual. Its hair was a mix of dark brown and light brown strains mixed together, that was thinner on its body and face, the tip of its tail fluffed resembling a lions, and the top of its head held thick hair that framed its face. Not only that but its collar the symbol of the Omnitrix.

The kitten reminded him of Ben. This creature still held none of the beauty Ben could. Ben's voice was honey to his ears, his eyes were brighter then any gem he could steal, his kindness was unmatched be the gods themselves, and the way he walked; that slight spring in his step, the way his hips swayed ever so slightly. Kevin snarled at his own thoughts _Ben, Ben, Ben_ that's all mind processed now a days. In everything that he did, and in everything he saw he could relate it to Ben.

"Kevin," his train of thought left him as he looked down at an agitated looking kitten, "Do you want to go back?"

"What the hell?" Kevin monstrous voice boomed, "Cats don't talk its impossible!"

"Yea, says the boy who's a mix of hideous aliens! Now back to my question; Do. You. Want. To. Go. Back." Was the kitten's snarky reply as it punctuated the last words with an angry swish of its tail.

Kevin's brows furrowed as his face scrunched up in thought, "Go back to what?"

With a role of its feline eyes it continued, "Go back to being human. And before you say anything I have rules. Rule one: You go find Ben when turned back, two: You stop your evil ways, three: You tell Ben how you really feel and don't worry you'll know what I mean soon enough. That all cleared up. Yes? Good, now off we go."

As the kitten leaped from his lap Kevin scurried up and followed. They walked in silence for a couple of hours before they reached a forest, but the edge of the forest didn't seem to be their destination as the kitten kept on walking. The forest was thicker then Kevin first imagined and it slowed him down a great deal. It seemed to be able to navigate perfectly, but Kevin was bulkier than the kitten. Tree branches, thorns, and vines seemed to grave hold of Kevin and pull him back. Finally, after ten long minutes on Kevin's part the duo reached a clearing in the forest.

It was oddly circular shaped with a single tree in the middle that was thick and tall and it seemed to be were all the other trees came from. Other than that there was a small waterfall that led into a little pond with coy fish swimming peacefully in it.

Finally tired of the silence Kevin spoke, "So what are we-Gah!"

Kevin was silenced by a scratch to his leg it wasn't deep and didn't hurt, but the shock made him scream out. He glared at the kitten and he knew if looks could kill that thing be dead on the spot. The kitten gave a fierce growl and Kevin watched as the kitten's teeth grew into terrifying fangs, and its body pulsated growing larger with every pulse. With a battle growl the once kitten lunged at Kevin its claws sinking into the flesh of the imitation Fourarms. A scream tore from Kevin's throat as blood steadily dripped from his arm. Minutes of struggle passed before he was able to pry the beast of him throwing it onto the ground Kevin sunk his beastly fist, claws, and teeth anywhere he could.

The beast yelped in pain, but smiled none the less. _Faze one complete. _Now it was the beast's turn to gain the upper hand. Its smile turned into a twisted smirk as it whispered in its native tongue, "I brufhu Bevin buh tu contra fro tala suls; lola hega, heg sa tu ruhet fro yato sul." As the twisted words passed the beast's lips Kevin began to burn.

His body tinged with pain and fire replaced his blood. He could see nothing, hear nothing, he was floating. Every nerve in his body was bursting, but he didn't feel it. The ground rushed up to meet him and his bones began to crack, and every scream he made fell on deft ears. _Faze two commencing. _Blood oozed from his body, yet he never remembered how he got the wounds. His eyelids soon became too heavy to hold and before the hazy darkness drew him in completely he saw the once-again-kitten disappear into the trees.

_**God that's awful…I usually write better then that. I haven't written in a year or two so it's gonna start out not so great…but hopefully I regain some of my talent soon. Keep in mind I try to update weekly and my chapters are usually longer then this, but I just wanted to see how many people would be interested. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up

**I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up.**

**These are some things I'm looking for:**

**Someone who can read over my crap and point out mistakes**

**Someone who can get on once every day or once every two days**

**Someone who can motivate my lazy ass**

**Someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion**

**Someone who's not homophobic, straightaphobic, and is willing to work with any pairing; like it or not**

**AC- Still looking for that beta…but in till that happens I blackmailed my friend, but he'll only here for so long….bout two weeks.**

**David- I love you to bastard. Thought you said you burned those pics?**

**AC- Come on you looked amazing in that pink mini!**

**David- Dear god kill me now….two weeks right?**

**AC- Yep hopefully I'll have a nice muse by then.**

**David- For the sake of my sanity lord help you find a beta!**

**AC- You are sssoooo supportive.**

**David- Yea AC blackmail victims tend ta do that.**

**AC- Anyway the point is sadly I will not be able to update both my stories this week. I love spending time with my family and now we're gong on a camping trip….away from technology…save me…**

**David- And Imma coming to.**

**AC- But never fear I will go back to the way of my ancestors and use this 'pen' contraption and this 'paper' stuff and when I return loads of updates!!**

**David- So now what?**

**AC- I was going to personally thank my reviewers.**

**David- Lovely.**

**AC: **

**Midesko- I'll keep writing 'cause as long as there are reviews there shall be me! BWAHAHAHA!!**

**B42-BT – I LOVE RHYMY WORDS!! I gotta chuckle out of the scream/stream thing…-.**

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers – Songfics are my all time favorite things to write with oneshots a close second. I always have trouble writing long stories…one of the reasons I need a muse.**

**KURISUTI-CHAN- (blushes) I love tragic romances there my favorite genre. I just think it shows that not all relationships work out and that a relationship is a lot of work and is not always happy. I think their sadly beautiful or so sad their beautiful. And just so you know I think the song 'Melt the Sugar' could be used sexually. **

**Aisarete- I'm glade you like it and there will be happier ones.**

**Mantineus****- Thank ya kindly ma' ma or ah sir?**

**AC- I will see ya all again next Monday or Tuesday!**

**David- I'll be here all of next week.**

**I'm now looking for a beta reader if your interested or know someone who is tell 'em to look me up.**

**These are some things I'm looking for:**

**Someone who can read over my crap and point out mistakes**

**2. ****Someone who can get on once every day or once every two days**

**3. ****Someone who can motivate my lazy ass**

**4. ****Someone who's not afraid to voice their opinion**

**5. ****Someone who's not homophobic, straightaphobic, and is willing to work with any pairing; like it or not**

**David- Someone is demanding. **

**AC- Girls gotta have her standards. **


	3. What A Shame

_**YAY! I UPDATED!! Forgive the crapyness of this it was not beta'd because of my rush to get it up…so sue me…I wrote this weeks ago and never put it up…I wonder why? Oh yea I'm lazy!**_

_**Disclaim- Lifes a bitch - is like my fav saying…**_

A smug smile was set upon the kittens face as it ventured further into the thick foliage, the mixed brown fur blending perfectly with the woods, her padded pawls leaving no trail, and dark green eyes glowed neon in the darkness. The wind blew a gentle breeze that carried the forests beat to her ears. A chuckle emitted from the kitten as she whispered a song for the forest's winds to carry,

"Little boy, little boy  
Come out and play  
Oh don't be so coy  
Please don't go away

Don't be scared  
I am friend not foe  
But be carful, beware  
Some will strike when you're low

You are the key  
Now go fetch your lock  
Set him free  
Hurry now beat the clock

Fading oh so fast  
Hurry, Hurry  
His time will not last  
Worry, Worry

Little boy, little boy  
Come out and play  
Oh don't be so coy  
Please don't go away

Lovers come forth  
To bring us Bevin  
Ben do not morph  
And change yourself Kevin

Oh, little boy wont cha' com play?"

--Lalalala Lalalala Elmo's world Nanana Lalalala Lalalala Elmo's world Elmo loves his goldfish his crayons to WHOO!--

'_Oh, little boy wont cha' come play?'_

Ben's eyes fluttered open to the sound of an unfamiliar voice ringing in his head, bouncing around in his skull carrying a sickeningly sweet tone around his brain. Lazily green orbs searched the R.V for anything out of the ordinary, and after seeing nothing he wrote it of as a dream before his eyes began to droop again.

"_Ben…oh…Benny-boy…I just wanna play…wake up…Ben…"_

His eyes darted back open and he rushed out of the R.V to see what was calling his name. Peering around all he saw was thick greenery; nothing that could have called out to him.

"Follow me  
Can't you see?  
Don't ask why  
Are you shy?

Daring little boy  
But alas just my toy  
Whispers in the wind  
Can you feel the adrenalin?"

Ben couldn't explain what he was feeling right now. He felt dizzy, scared, safe, and drawn all at once. That voice, so awfully nice, seemed to be pulling him away from the safety of the Rust Bucket.

"Follow me  
Oh so willingly  
Help me  
Set him free"

In the R.V Gwen began to wake to a quiet dark room. Curiosity struck her when she noticed none of Ben's snores, and a girl's voice sounding from outside. Quickly she burst through the R.V door as Ben walked closer to the trees.

"Hey doofus," she began agitation dripping from her words, "what are you doing?"

He kept walking as if never hearing her in the first place. Slightly worried she gripped his shoulders, and turned him slowly to face her. A small gasped escaped her lips as she stared at him his expression was blank but his eyes held a storm. Ben's green eyes were clouded with a black mist that danced with a green haze. The inky colors clashed together before darting away from the other. Clash, dart, clash, dart. Finally the violent pattern stopped and was replaced with slow circular motions and jittery sinking.

_Phase 2 interrupted_

A snarl passed through the kitten's lips. This was not good she could ruin everything.

"Little girl  
Such a pest  
But I'll give you a whirl  
So be on your best

Leave him be  
He is mine  
All I need is we  
I am running out of time"

Somersaulting from some higher branch the kitten landed gracefully on all fours. Confusion was set upon Gwen's face as she stared at the kitten. This was not one of their enemies nor was it anyone they knew.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"I am called Lela. I'm an alien a Cateract."

"Hahaha…they sent a kitten to destroy Ben…oh my god! You are so cute wittle kitty."

Her laughter was cut short as the 'wittle kitty' growled as only a lion could, "Sadly Gwendolyn I can't kill you, Bevin would hate me, but I will stop you! At all cost."

As if on cue Gwen's mood shifted to a more serious tone as she held her hand up in a taunting manner; blue magic blazing from her hand. Seeming unfazed the kitten scoffed obviously unimpressed by what she saw.

"Little girl," there was a difference in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by Gwen no longer was it a sickeningly sweet tone now it was more of a haunting empty echo.

"Do not interfere  
The big kids play here  
So go away!  
No more child's play!"

Gwen didn't know why but fear began to make its self known in her brain. Loneliness soon came bringing along despair and depression.

"No one wants you  
Go away  
Boo who  
Cry all day

No one will see  
How lonely you are  
Only me  
And I care by far,"

Tears leaked down her cheeks as Lela kept singing her haunting tune. It's like she was making her see how much this world hated her. All her friends could be using her. Her parents could have been drunk when she was made. She could die without ever being loved. So many awful thoughts swam in her head and in no time at all she sunk to her knees with sobs wracking her small frame.

"Such a pity  
What a shame  
Now who's the 'wittle kitty'?  
Such a sad little dame

Do not fret  
It'll pass  
This fate you've met  
It wasn't made to last

What a shame…"

_**Someone please flame me! It's oh so very cold in my room….**_


	4. Mine, Mine,Mine

**Well, I hope this is better then the last and thank you my flamers! You warmed my frozen room well. To make up for the crap of a last chapter I posted; I give you the chapter of okness! **

**Disclaim- I do not own a thing not even my soul, I sold that long ago to by my crappie laptop…piece of crap…-blows up.- **

Kevin lay on the rough ground, swimming in a pool of his own blood. His vision swam, colors blurred into one, and thick black blotches rained onto his line of sight. He was going to die. Unlike what Kevin thought would happen he did not see his life flash before his eyes, but rather someone else's life.

"_You're such a dork, Bevin!"_

That's not my voice.

_A giggling sound came from across from the voice, coming from a boy with brunet bangs with the rest being raven locks. His purple eyes sparkled with mirth and a silly grin came to his face; obviously knowing that it was just a joke. _

I don't know him.

_Peering into what seemed to be a musty window two figures could be seen. Abroad chested redheaded man stood his hand clasped onto a women's shoulder. The women herself had long raven locks that fell in curtains around her shoulders clutched closely to her small chest was a newborn child; his small hands grasping at air, and small cooing noises coming from his mouth. _

_A small puff of black hair peeked up through the blue blanket wrapped around him. The dark brown, almost black, eyes of his father stared down at him a gentle smirk pulling at his lips. Letting out a tired sigh the black haired women relaxed a bit into the hospital bed. Some odd amount to time past before a nurse entered asking for a name._

"_Kevin Elion Levin."_

Is that me? And my parents?

_A four year old Kevin ran happily around his living room, hiding from his father who was chasing him while his mother watched. Trying his best to be quiet Kevin snuck behind the television his hand placed on the side of the TV with his head peeking out to see if he was seen. He began to get a strange feeling surging through his hand like the time when his foot fell asleep. _

_Observing his tingling hand he watched as small blue streaks shot from his hand. The TV began to shake, smoke spilling out from any opening before it gave into the pressure exploding into random hunks. His parents watched in horror at what their son had just done._

That's when I blew up the TV.

**(random a/n in the middle of story I think in the episode when Ben meets Kevin he said that his parents kicked him out when he blew up the TV. I am not sure what age but that works.)**

"_Luck? Pft, Bevin since when has luck been on our side? I'll make sure your parents are safe and stay safe. I swear."_

Is that? It is! It's that damned cat's voice!

--I love you; you hate me unrequited love is such a tragedy (wished Barney woulda sung that)--

"Follow me  
Hear me voice  
No longer free  
You have no choice

No time for delays  
Come along  
Do as I say- Oh screw this!"

The sound of cracking bones rang out in the night followed by more ghastly sounds of cracks, twists, shudders, and curses. Evolution seemed to be slowly taking place as Lela posture of all fours began to go up right, mixed brown hair seemed to shift to the top of her head, claws turning to pointed nails, paws becoming hand and feet, ears shifting to the side of her face becoming pointed human ears, a tail shrinking into her body becoming nothing, and fangs becoming teeth with slightly prominent canines.

Walking over to Ben was a teenaged girl dressed in an odd green spandex suit, curtain features black, and a choker necklace with the Omnitrix hanging on it. Without as much as a word to Gwen she hulled Ben over her shoulders and leaped into the surrounding forests.

--Its Gwen time. I wish she'd marry Mark Morningstar, Gwevin and/or Kwen is wrong. But Bwevin (Ben/Gwen/Kevin) now that's negotiable.--

Ten minutes after Lela's departure all Gwen's thoughts seemed to vanish. No more hate, depression, sorrow, self pity. It all just dissipated. Like it was never there or never belonged. Shaking her head to ride herself of any lingering thoughts she sprang to her feet, sprinted back to the R.V, pounced onto her Grandpa, and shook him like there was no tomorrow. Worn grey eyes snapped open at such a sudden awaking. Taking in the sight of his granddaughter Max relaxed slightly.

"Gwendolyn, what ever could you need at this time of night?" his voice showed his age; scratched, worn, and tired.

"Ben has been kidnapped!"

All sign of sleep vanished from Max's body as he clutched Gwen's shoulder firmly.

"By whom?" No longer did his voice sound his age, for it sounded years younger; no longer was he Max Tennyson or Grandpa, now he was a Plummer.

"I don't know! I've never seen this girl before!" Desperation oozed from her voice turning it into a shrilled shriek.

Max knowing what he was doing calmed his voice before speaking, "Tell me what happened."

Taking in a deep breath Gwen began to tell her tale, "Well I woke up because Ben wasn't snoring, and I herd a women singing, and Ben had this green black misty stuff in his eyes, and a cat jumped from a tree, and this cat could talk said her name was Lela and that she was a Cateract or something, and she knew my name, and said something about not killing me because of Bevin, and then she started to sing and I just felt really sad and stuff and it hurt so bad I just couldn't fight or anything, and she just became a girl, and she had a choker with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it, and she took Ben away into the forest!"

"Did you say Cateract?"

At the nod of yes he got he sighed, "Cateracts are aliens, Gwen. They have three forms which with age they can freely change into: a kitten, a cat beast, and a human form. Cateracts way to fight is with their voice. You see they can manipulate people's emotions and sometimes use their voices to, well, almost seduce people into obeying them. That mist you saw in Ben's eyes was clouding his vision and, in a sense, was making him dazed. It's hard to explain, but right now we have to find Ben."

--Damn line breakers. Such a pain in the a--

A frustrated growl seemed to sound from all around the woods causing birds to fly away and woodland creatures to scurry. As a kitten it was so much easier to navigate in and out of the small passages of the woods, but now as a teenaged human it was now a nearly impossible task, and the estimated ninety-eight pounds of extra, practically dead weight, wasn't making it any easier. A stream of curses rang out, all of witch would make a sailor's jaw drop, followed by the cracking of tree branches, and an odd shuffling sound.

Finally with one last snapping of a tree branch Lela broke free into the clearing only to end up falling into the koi pond causing the fish to scatter. Ben awoke the minute his face came in contact with the water. He splashed around furiously in till he realized he could stand in this water. Finally regaining some of his lost sense Ben stood, his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings, completely oblivious to the flailing body of his captor underneath him.

Ben's voice hitched slightly as green eyes landed on a crumpled figure. He didn't need to do a double take or go closer to know whom that figure was for he knew that body. The body he had tried so hard to memorize, the body who he had tried so very hard to please, the body who he was willing to give up his family for and never really needed or knew why, the body that was steadily dying as he stood thinking about that body. Oh, right, forgot about that.

"Kevin!"

Ben dashed, flew is a better word for it, towards Kevin's mangled body allowing Lela the precious gift of air with she graciously accepted. Gentle, Ben's hand reached out as if to touch Kevin but stopped about two feet away. Kevin would be lying if he said he wasn't ashamed at this moment. He was strong and Ben Tennyson didn't need to see him weak. Oh, how he wanted to be angry right now, to just beat Ben to death and never have to see his face again, to end this disgusting wretch in his heart that beat solely for Ben Tennyson.

Most of the pain had subsided leaving him comfortably numb till Ben arrived. But as Ben sat there with green orbs wide and trembling with fright, lip quivering as if to cry or speak, his elegant frame shuddering with terror, and his right hand suspended in mid-reach as if to touch him but thinking he that if the he did he would break him. That image sent a new kind of pain through Kevin's body that started at his tail bone and jolted up his spine into his brain. Triggering another memory of that cat or so he presumed.

"_My Ben, mine, mine, mine."_

What is this guy Ben's...lover? Wait! GUY! As in male?! Oh my god; Ben's a flaming homosexual!

"_Possessive much?"_

Well that's defiantly Ben's voice. It's older but it is Ben's nonetheless.

"_I am not."_

Funny that kinda sounds like me.

"_Kevin Levin, I thought you stopped lying."_

Holly shit.

_The blackness that Kevin saw began to vanish and was replaced with a rather pleasing sight of a teenage Ben sprawled out on the hood of a car (that has an insanely awesome paint job, mind you) staring up at the sky. _

"_Ben, I, I mean, what I'm trying to say here is that I," closing his eye briefly Kevin let out a sigh before trying to continue, "well, I, ya know…" _

_Giving up Kevin turned to Ben trying to get him to understand, and was a little confused to see Ben sit up, begin reaching towards him, then just stop before ever getting that close to him. Kevin's brows knitted together and he to slowly sit up, but Ben didn't move. He just sat there. This bewildered him to know end, but for some odd reason his hand pushed up against Ben's before, one-by-one, their fingers intertwined. _

"_Well, I, ya know, you to Kevin."_

A weak smile (if you could call it that) made its way onto Kevin's face as the rest of the world disappeared leaving only that lingering image of fingers intertwined. He could die right here and now (witch he most likely is) and damn it all, he'd die happy, because he and Ben were going to be together one day. It didn't even cross his mind that he could have imagined up it all, or he could be delusional from blood loss, or that he could have gotten a concussion. With a slight turn of his head Kevin looked Ben over, ah just as I left you.

Slowly a trembling pale hand reached up and pushed against a tan one, and one at a time their fingers intertwined.

And the last thing anybody heard before the forest went silent was the shaky, fading whisper of, "My Ben, mine, mine, mine.

**Not as long as I would have hoped but what ya gonna do. And honestly it seemed like a decent place to end. I am terribly sorry for me not updating every Sunday or Monday like I am meant to; to be truthful I strayed from this pairing and got a little bit to into Kakashhi/Iruka. But I'm back! And updates will be every Sunday or Monday.**


End file.
